disneyfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Ralph Spaccatutto
Ralph Spaccatutto è un film d'animazione del 2012 diretto da Rich Moore e con protagonisti del cast vocale John C. Reilly, Sarah Silverman, Jack McBrayer e Jane Lynch. Il film, prodotto dai Walt Disney Animation Studios, è considerato il 52º classico Disney secondo il canone ufficiale ed è stato distribuito nelle sale anche in versione 3D. Trama Ralph Spaccatutto è il cattivo di un videogioco arcade dal titolo Felix Aggiustatutto, nel quale il protagonista, Felix, aggiusta il condominio Belposto che ogni volta Ralph distrugge. Dopo trent'anni passati a rompere palazzi e vivere in una discarica di mattoni, Ralph si stanca di essere un cattivo e, dopo aver scoperto di non essere stato invitato all'anniversario del videogioco, decide di dimostrare che anche lui può essere un "buono". Per farlo fugge attraverso i cavi di alimentazione e sceglie di entrare in Hero's Duty, uno sparatutto in prima persona dove potrà vincere una medaglia per dimostrare di essere un eroe. Lì "aiuta" il sergente Tamora Jean Calhoun a sconfiggere gli "scarafoidi", gli invasori alieni del gioco. Ottenuta la medaglia Ralph entra per errore in Sugar Rush, un videogioco di kart, insieme ad uno scarafoide che scompare. In questo mondo incontra Vanellope von Schweetz, un presunto glitch di Sugar Rush, che gli ruba la medaglia per partecipare alla gara di kart. I due, in seguito, si alleano: Ralph deve aiutare Vanellope a costruire un kart e a sfuggire da re Candito, re di Sugar Rush, che la vuole imprigionare e lei in cambio gli restituirà la moneta se dovesse vincere. Dopo aver insegnato a Vanellope come guidare, Ralph incontra il re. Quest'ultimo restituisce la medaglia a Ralph e spiega che Vanellope è un glitch e che se dovesse vincere, i giocatori penserebbero che il gioco si sia rotto e che questo causerebbe il suo spegnimento. In tal caso Vanellope, che, essendo un glitch, non potrebbe fuggire dal gioco, resterebbe intrappolata al suo interno e morirebbe per sempre. Così Ralph cerca di convincere Vanellope a non partecipare alla gara, ma Vanellope scopre la medaglia. Ralph allora distrugge il kart di Vanellope per non farla gareggiare e l'abbandona piangente, rompendo la sua amicizia con lei. Nel frattempo, Felix e Tamora si uniscono: Felix cerca Ralph, senza il quale il gioco è fuori servizio, Tamora cerca lo scarafoide fuggito da Hero's Duty. Felix, dopo aver offeso senza volere Tamora, definendola "dinamite pura" (che le fa ricordare il suo fidanzato che la chiamava proprio così), si separa da essa e viene imprigionato perché dichiaratosi amico di Ralph. Lo spaccatutto torna affranto nel suo videogioco, dove trova Gene che non è affatto contento di vederlo, poiché Ralph non essendo rimasto nel gioco ha permesso che venisse dichiarato rotto, con l'imminente spegnimento e, dato che Felix non è più tornato, i Belpostiani si sono fatti prendere dal panico e hanno lasciato il gioco. Tuttavia Gene, essendo un uomo di parola gli consegna le chiavi del Superattico, andandosene. Ma Ralph si vergogna così tanto della meschinità con cui si è guadagnato la medaglia che per la rabbia la lancia via lontano dal balcone. In quel momento la medaglia arriva a urtare la vetrina del videogioco, facendo leggermente cadere il volantino del gioco guasto. Proprio da lì riesce a vedere lo stemma di Sugar Rush, nel quale è raffigurata Vanellope. Gli sorge così il dubbio che la ragazza non sia affatto un glitch e decide di tornare in Sugar Rush, dove trova lo scagnozzo del re. Questo gli racconta che Re Candito aveva manomesso i dati di Vanellope facendola diventare un glitch, ed aveva rinchiuso la memoria di piloti ed abitanti del gioco in un forziere e soprattutto gli svela che quando Vanellope taglierà il traguardo tra i primi nove in una corsa smetterà di essere un glitch. Subito Ralph va a liberare Felix e gli fa riparare il kart, poi libera anche Vanellope (riconquistando la sua fiducia e la sua amicizia per averle riparato il kart). Quest'ultima riesce a partecipare e a superare tutti i concorrenti. Nel frattempo Tamora trova lo scarafoide e scopre uno spropositato nido di questi che sciamano fuori dal sottosuolo, mentre Vanellope scopre che Re Candito è in realtà Turbo, un personaggio di un vecchio videogioco di corse che, prima di Ralph, era diventato uno "scambiogiochista", finendo per diventare un virus. Proprio quando Vanellope riesce a farlo sbandare e ad arrivare alla fine del percorso, gli scarafoidi assalgono Sugar Rush e uno di loro assorbe Re Candito. Scappano tutti, tranne Vanellope, impossibilitata a uscire dal videogioco per il fatto che è un glitch. Per salvarla, Ralph decide di far esplodere il Monte Diet Cola, attraverso un'eruzione Coca-Cola Light e Mentos, per attrarre tutti gli scarafoidi. Quando arriva alla cima del monte, trova Turbo, (che essendosi fuso con lo scarafoide che lo ha ingoiato è diventato il virus più potente della sala giochi), con il quale ha un ultimo scontro. Proprio quando Turbo lo porta in aria per ucciderlo, Ralph decide di sacrificarsi e di buttarsi sul monte per farlo esplodere definitivamente, ma Vanellope lo salva all'ultimo e riesce a vincere la gara. Proprio quando supera il traguardo, gli abitanti riacquistano le loro memorie nascoste dal re, e Vanellope si rivela come la legittima principessa di Sugar Rush. Ralph, prima di tornare nel suo videogioco, saluta Vanellope. Finalmente soddisfatto dal suo lavoro, Ralph partecipa molto felicemente al videogioco, avendo incluso anche Q*Bert e i suoi amici, oltre al fatto che ora i Belpostiani lo trattano con rispetto. Il film si conclude con Ralph che, sollevato dagli abitanti del palazzo, riesce a vedere Vanellope che vince una gara e lo saluta da lontano. Dopo poco tempo, Felix e Tamora si sposano, Ralph e Vanellope fanno da testimoni e, mentre quest'ultima sembra infastidita dal suo vestito elegante, Ralph non riesce a trattenere le lacrime mostrando così il suo carattere dolce. Personaggi principali Ralph Spaccatutto Protagonista principale, Ralph da trent'anni gioca il ruolo di cattivo nel videogioco Felix Aggiustatutto, ma per lui è sempre più difficile amare il suo, non proprio gratificante, lavoro. Decide così di abbandonare il proprio gioco, alla volta dell'universo dei giochi arcade, per dimostrare a tutti di poter essere un vero eroe. Malgrado il suo aspetto massiccio ed il suo carattere un po' burbero, Ralph è in sostanza un tipo dolce e umile, ma molto malinconico per via della sua condizione di cattivo che non lo rende molto popolare. Ralph possiede una forza sovrumana, poiche è stato programmato proprio per distruggere gli edifici e ogni genere di ostacolo sul suo percorso, ciò non significa che sia meno agile degli altri, infatti essendo abituato allo scalare palazzi è anche dotato di una considerevole agilità. Inoltre essendo il personaggio di un videogioco proprio come tutti i protagonisti Ralph non invecchierà mai restando sempre come è. Sembra essere ispirato a Donkey Kong. Felix Aggiustatutto Felix è l'eroe del videogioco che prende il suo nome, il cui compito è quello di riparare il palazzo che Ralph demolisce. Amato da tutti gli abitanti del gioco, riceve tutte le lodi che Ralph desidererebbe. Quando Ralph fugge dal loro gioco, Felix parte per andare a cercarlo, trovando un'alleata nel sergente Calhoun, della quale infine si innamora. Si tratta della parodia del classico eroe coraggioso, buono, educato e gentile; tuttavia, sembra non accorgersi minimamente di quanto sia difficile la vita per Ralph. Così come Ralph è ispirato a Donkey Kong, Felix è ispirato a Mario. Vanellope von Schweetz Glitch nel videogioco di Sugar Rush, ovvero un errore di programmazione, con lo spirito da corridore incorporato nella propria codifica. A causa della sua natura di glitch è respinta e derisa dagli altri personaggi di Sugar Rush, che non le permettono di gareggiare. Alla fine si scoprirà essere la legittima sovrana di Sugar Rush, spodestata da re Candito dopo che questi aveva manipolato il gioco. Caratterialmente è molto solare, simpatica, dolce ed energica, ma anni di tirannie e soprusi l'hanno portata a manifestare una lingua ed un umorismo taglienti. Il suo nome potrebbe essere l'unione del nome Penelope con la parola "Vanilla" (Vaniglia). Il nome proprio potrebbe anche essere un riferimento a quello di Penelope Pitstop, personaggio di Hanna & Barbera, che ha esordito proprio nella serie: Wacky Races mentre il gioco in cui vive è una chiara citazione di Mario Kart e di Crash Team Racing. Sergente Calhoun Protagonista dello sparatutto in prima persona: "Hero's Duty", deve guidare il giocatore contro gli invasori alieni chiamati scarafoidi, ha un atteggiamento duro ed autoritario, soprattutto perché è stata programmata per avere un passato tragico; il giorno delle sue nozze, infatti, uno scarafoide irruppe durante la cerimonia divorando il suo fidanzato e compagno d'arme. Da allora le viene difficile esternare i suoi sentimenti e, quando comincia a sentirsi attratta da Felix, decide di separarsi da lui, temendo di soffrire ancora, nel caso Felix non sopravvivesse alla loro avventura. Infine accetta di lasciare il passato alle spalle e sposarlo. Potrebbe essere un riferimento a Samus Aran, protagonista della serie: Metroid, o ad Anya Stroud protagonista di Gears of War, o ancora della versione femminile del comandante Shepard di Mass Effect. Anche l'armatura che indossa è liberamente ispirata a quella vista in Mass Effect, oppure a quella presente in Halo. Il videogioco Hero's Duty sembra essere ispirato a Halo e Call Of Duty. Re Candito alias Turbo Antagonista principale, Turbo in origine era il protagonista di Turbo-Time, il videogioco di corse di maggior successo della sala giochi, al momento della sua inaugurazione. Ma quando alla sala giochi arrivò RoadBlasters (un nuovo gioco considerato più bello e moderno del suo), Turbo si ingelosì e abbandonò il suo gioco per sabotare l'altro, cosa che portò entrambi i giochi ad essere scollegati. Da allora Turbo fu citato come segno di pessimo esempio fra tutti gli altri personaggi dei videogiochi. Sebbene si credeva fosse morto con lo scollegamento del suo gioco, in realtà era sopravvissuto ed era divenuto un virus, impadronendosi di un altro gioco (Sugar Rush) e manomettendone la programmazione, facendo passare la principessa del gioco, Vanellope, per un glitch, alterando sia il suo codice che quello della memoria di tutti i personaggi del gioco, prendendo il posto di Vanellope come regnante del gioco col nome di Re Candito. Cercherà di impedire a tutti i costi a Vanellope di partecipare e vincere alla corsa (sapendo che, se succedesse, le modifiche che lui ha fatto alla programmazione verrebbero cancellate) cercando anche di manipolare Ralph restituendogli la sua medaglia, cercherà di uccidere Vanellope nel corso della gara e nello scontro la sua identità sarà scoperta, viene poi superato da Vanellope e divorato da uno scarafoide proprio mentre questi stanno attaccando Sugar Rush. Ricompare poi sul Monte Diet-Cola, oramai fuso con lo scarafoide che l'aveva inghiottito (in quanto gli scarafoidi si trasformano in ciò che mangiano), cerca di uccidere Ralph e d'impedirgli la distruzione del monte (unica cosa che potrebbe salvare il gioco e, indirettamente, Vanellope), progettando quindi (essendo diventato il virus più potente degli Arcade Game) d'impadronirsi della sala giochi. Ma Ralph riuscirà a liberarsi di lui facendo esplodere il monte Diet-Cola e distruggendo quindi tutti gli Scarafoidi. Anche Turbo, seppur tentando di resistere, verrà attirato dalla luce e quindi distrutto. Il suo aspetto come Re Candito sembra essere una versione aggiornata di quello del Cappellaio Matto, del film Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie, oltretutto il suo doppiatore, Alan Tudyk, riprende la recitazione di Ed Wynn, doppiatore originale del Cappellaio. Il cabinato di Turbo è chiaramente ispirato a quello di Rally-X. Aspro Bill Aspro Bill è l'aiutante di Re Candito (Turbo). Si tratta di una caramella aspra priva di entusiasmo, dalla voce sommessa e monotona. Verrà minacciato da Ralph e sarà costretto, non solo a rivelargli la verità che sta dietro alla storia di Vanellope, ma anche come trovare quest'ultima e Felix, caduti prigionieri di Re Candito. Alla fine riacquisterà la memoria (a causa della vittoria di Vanellope), riconoscendosi come l'aiutante speciale e banditore della principessa/presidente Vanellope Von Schweetz. Ciambellino e Ciambellano Ciambellino e Ciambellano sono il braccio armato di re Candito. Loro mantengono l'ordine nella comunità di Sugar Rush. Proprio come i piloti e Aspro Bill, re Candito ha preso le loro memorie facendogli credere di essere il re del videogioco. Danno spesso la caccia a Vanellope, che credono un glitch, ma senza successo. Anche loro, alla fine, recupereranno la memoria e riconosceranno Vanellope come la vera principessa del gioco. Gene Personaggio di supporto all'interno di Felix Aggiustattutto, tra tutti gli abitanti di Belposto, è quello che prova più astio nei confronti di Ralph. Fa una scommessa con quest'ultimo, affermando che gli permetterà di vivere nel super attico, se tornerà da loro con una medaglia, identica a quelle che vince sempre Felix. Mr. Litwak Il signor Litwak è il proprietario della sala giochi "Litwak's Arcade" e si occupa di controllare che tutto funzioni. I biglietti da lui applicati con la scritta "fuori servizio", che attacca sui videogiochi con qualche problema, sono un incubo per i personaggi di tutti i videogiochi, poiché per loro lo scollegamento dei giochi in cui vivono significa perdere la propria casa. Tuttavia sembra molto affezionato ai suoi videogiochi, in particolare a Ralph e Felix, infatti quando Ralph è tornato a svolgere il suo lavoro Litwak è apparso molto contento di veder funzionare il suo storico videogioco. Taffyta Muttonfudge Amante dei lecca-lecca, Taffyta è una dei piloti più popolari nel gioco di Sugar Rush. È una concorrente accanita che ha in mente solo il primo premio e non ha paura di far deragliare chiunque le sbarri la strada. Nonostante re Candito sia il campione in carica di Sugar Rush, Taffyta riesce sempre a dargli del filo da torcere, grazie alla sua incredibile abilità nella guida. Sebbene disprezzi Vanellope ritenendola un glitch, alla fine riacquisterà la memoria, riconoscendola come legittima sovrana di Sugar Rush e chiedendone il perdono, mostrandosi molto servile e sommessa nei suoi confronti. Personaggi dei videogames Nel film compaiono vari personaggi di celebri videogames degli anni 80/90, la maggior parte fanno solo semplici apparizioni ma alcuni svolgono apparizioni più rilevanti. Nintendo *''Super Mario'': Bowser, Principessa Peach, Rosalinda, Super Mario (citato come ospite atteso alla festa) SEGA *''Sonic the Hedgehog'': Sonic, Tails (in un quadro), Knuckles (nel cabinato arcade Sonic the Fighters) e il Dr. Eggman *''House of the Dead'': uno dei tanti zombie con le accette (Cyril) *''Altered Beast'': Neff (nella sua trasformazione finale) *''Cyborg Justice'': Saw-Hand Cyborg *''Shining Force'': Mishaela *''Virtua Striker'': un giocatore in maglia bianca e scritte verdi disegnato con il tipico stile della serie appare di spalle nella sala centrale Capcom *''Street Fighter'': Ryu, Ken, Zangief, Chun-Li, Cammy, M. Bison e Blanka (nei titoli finali) *''Eye of the Beholder'': Beholder Midway Games *''Mortal Kombat'': Kano (I) e Smoke (II) *''Paperboy'': Paperboy *''Tapper'': barista Square Enix *''Final Fantasy'': Molboro Namco *''Pac-Man'': Pac-Man e i 4 fantasmi *''Dig Dug'': Taizo, un Fygar e un Pooka Gottlieb *''Q*bert'': Q*Bert, Coily il serpente, Slick, Sam e Ugg Konami *''Frogger'': Frogger *''Dance Dance Revolution'': Yuni *''Metal Gear Solid'': il punto esclamativo *''Codice Konami'' Blizzard North *''Diablo'': Satine (ispirato al personaggio di Diablo stesso) Data East *''Burger Time'': Peter Pepper Core Design *''Tomb Raider'': Lara Croft viene citata da Ralph quando viene sottoposto a un controllo a sorpresa nella Game Central Station Atari *''Centipede'': citato nel discorso introduttivo al film di Ralph *''Pong'': le due racchette bianche con pallina Ulteriori riferimenti sono basati su gag visive. I Belpostiani sono animati con un movimento a scatti che replica i cicli di animazione limitati degli sprite di molti giochi arcade a otto e sedici bit. Re Candito utilizza il Codice Konami per accedere alla programmazione di Sugar Rush. Alla Game Central Station un graffito recita "Aerith vive", che fa riferimento al personaggio di Aerith Gainsborough di Final Fantasy VII. Vi è anche un riferimento alla serie Metal Gear: quando Ralph è alla ricerca di una medaglia nella scatola degli oggetti smarriti di Tapper's, trova il "Punto esclamativo" (con effetto sonoro corrispondente dal gioco). Produzione Il film si basa su una storia originale chiamata Joe Jump, sviluppata dal regista Sam Levine, il quale ha abbandonato il progetto a causa di divergenze creative. Inizialmente il film doveva intitolarsi Reboot Ralph, ma nel giugno del 2011 il titolo venne cambiato in quello attuale. Promozione Il 10 giugno 2012 la Disney ha pubblicato sul suo sito ufficiale il videogioco Fix-It Felix Jr., sul quale si basa il film. Il gioco è una creazione originale della Disney, ed è stato creato appositamente per promuovere il film. Distribuzione Il primo trailer ufficiale in inglese del film è stato distribuito online il 6 giugno 2012, a cui è seguito poche ore dopo anche la versione in italiano. Il 12 settembre è stato distribuito da Yahoo! Movies un secondo trailer in lingua inglese ed il 4 ottobre è stato distribuito in anteprima dal sito della rivista Empire un terzo trailer,di cui lo stesso giorno è stata distribuita anche la versione in italiano. Il film è stato distribuito nelle sale statunitensi a partire dal 2 novembre 2012, mentre è stato proiettato nei cinema italiani a partire dal 20 dicembre dello stesso anno. Citazioni * Il videogioco in cui si trova Ralph, Felix Aggiustatutto, è una parodia di Donkey Kong. * Nel film fa una piccola apparizione Tiny, il tirannosauro de I Robinson - Una famiglia spaziale. * Nel film durante la scena del party ad un certo punto si inquadra il DJ, molto simile a Skrillex. * Quando Ralph sfugge agli scagnozzi del re Candito, si immerge nel lago di cioccolata e il suo respiro ricorda quello di Dart Fener di Guerre Stellari (franchise passato sotto l'egida Disney poco prima dell'uscita del film). * La musica che accompagna la prima apparizione delle guardie di re Candito è un riferimento al coro delle guardie della malvagia Strega dell'Ovest, nel film Il mago di Oz. * Nella scena in cui Tamora e Felix stanno per entrare in Sugar Rush, si inquadrano alcuni graffiti che recitano Aerith lives (riferimento al personaggio di Aerith Gainsborough di Final Fantasy), All your base are belong to us e Sheng Long was here, riferito al famoso maestro di Ryu che compare nella sua winning quote in Street Fighter II: The World Warrior ("You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance"). *L'abbigliamento di Turbo è molto simile a quello di Kick, il protagonista della serie animata disney Kick Chiapposky: Aspirante Stuntman. * In una scena Ralph rovista tra gli oggetti smarriti nel bar di Tapper trovando nell'ordine: uno dei funghi del gioco Super Mario Bros., poi il punto esclamativo che appariva sopra le guardie in Metal Gear Solid (con tanto di effetto sonoro) e infine un paio di mutande di Zangief, personaggio di Street Fighter. *Nel film appare anche Maximus, il cavallo del film Rapunzel - L'intreccio della torre. *La scena di Ralph circondato dalle uova e lo scarafoide che lo attacca sul viso, sono un chiaro riferimento ad Alien. *La trasformazione di Vanellope in principessa ricorda molto, sia per come avviene che per le parti inquadrate, la trasformazione della Bestia in principe nel film La bella e la bestia. *Tra i personaggi che passano nella stazione si possono intravedere due principesse Disney: Belle e Cenerentola. *I biscotti Oreo che proteggono il palazzo di Re Candito marciano cantando un motivo simile a quello della loro stessa pubblicità. *La porta da cui Re Candito accede al programma digitando un codice è il joypad del NES. *Il codice stesso digitato è il Codice Konami, uno dei cheat più diffusi nei giochi Konami. *Su uno dei portali dei giochi nella stazione centrale è possibile leggere Tron. *Il guardiano della zona dove vengono creati i go-kart è Beard Papa, la mascotte di una catena internazionale di dolci alla crema. *Nella scena in cui Aspro Bill raccoglie i pezzi del go-kart, il personaggio indossa un cappello che ricorda molto quello di Topolino nel cartone Steamboat Willie del 1928. *Il videogioco Hero's Duty richiama diversi titoli, fra cui Halo, Gears of War e Metroid, nonché la saga di Alien. *Tra i personaggi che passano nella stazione si possono intravedere Chun-Li e Cammy, due personaggi femminili appartenenti alla serie di videogiochi Street Fighter. *Quando Re Candito digita il codice per entrare nella stanza dei codici, il muro su cui li re digita i codici, è un vecchio joistik Nintendo, e con sopra il marchio. *Il videogioco Sugar Rush è ispirato ai videogiochi di corse automobilistiche Mario Kart e Crash Team Racing. Videogiochi derivati Activision e Disney Interactive hanno sviluppato un videogioco per che include Felix Aggiustatutto, Sugar Rush e Hero's Duty dal titolo Ralph Spaccatutto. Disponibile per le console Wii, Nintendo DS e Nintendo 3DS il videogioco è disponibile in Italia dal 30 novembre 2012. Sono stati inoltre resi disponibili gratuitamente online sul sito ufficiale della Disney i tre videogiochi del film. Ralph appare nel videogioco di corse Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (prodotto dalla SEGA) come personaggio giocabile. Sequel Il 25 ottobre 2012 in un'intervista, il regista Rich Moore annunciò l'interesse suo e della Disney per un sequel del film, che prevedrebbe un aggiornamento dei personaggi e l'introduzione di giochi online e per console. Il seguito successivamente fu confermato anche da Sarah Silverman in un'intervista con Moviehole, sebbene John C. Reilly sia stato meno definitivo, rivelando di aver discusso sulle possibilità di un sequel e scommettendo sulla sua realizzazione. Moore considera di tornare come regista, e intende includere Mario nel sequel: «Ci inventeremo qualcosa di buono da far fare a Mario.». Ralph spacca Internet Colonna sonora La colonna sonora per il film è stata composta da Henry Jackman. Le AKB48, un gruppo femminile di idol giapponesi, ha eseguito la sigla di chiusura, intitolata Sugar Rush. Tracce Riconoscimenti * 2013 - Premio Oscar ** Nomination Miglior film d'animazione a Rich Moore * 2013 - Golden Globes ** Nomination Miglior film d'animazione a Rich Moore * 2012 - National Board of Review ** Miglior film d'animazione a Rich Moore * 2012 - Producers Guild of America ** Miglior film d'animazione a Clark Spencer * 2013 - Annie Awards ** Miglior film d'animazione ** Miglior regia a Rich Moore ** Migliore sceneggiatura a Phil Johnston, Jennifer Lee ** Migliore recitazione a Alan Tudyk ** Migliore colonna sonora a Yasushi Akimoto ** Nomination Miglior storyboarding a Leo Matsuda, Lissa Treiman ** Nomination Miglior character design a Bill Schwab, Lorelay Bove ** Nomination Miglior montaggio a Tim Mertens ** Nomination Migliori effetti animati a Brett Albert * 2012 - Satellite Awards ** Nomination Miglior film d'animazione a Rich Moore * 2013 - Critics' Choice Movie Awards ** Miglior film d'animazione a Rich Moore * 2012 - Phoenix Film Critics Society ** Miglior film d'animazione a Rich Moore ** Nomination Migliore canzone originale a Adam Young, Matthew Thiessen * 2012 - San Diego Film Critics Society ** Nomination Miglior film d'animazione a Rich Moore * 2012 - St. Louis Gateway Film Critics Association ** Miglior film d'animazione a Rich Moore * 2012 - Denver Film Critics Society ** Nomination Miglior film d'animazione a Rich Moore * 2012 - North Texas Film Critics Association ** Miglior film d'animazione a Rich Moore * 2012 - Washington D.C. Area Film Critics Association ** Nomination Miglior film d'animazione a Rich Moore * 2012 - Oklahoma Film Critics Circle ** Miglior film d'animazione a Rich Moore * 2012 - Utah Film Critics Association ** Nomination Miglior film d'animazione a Rich Moore * 2013 - Visual Effects Society ** Nomination Migliori effetti animati a Brett Albert ** Nomination Miglior personaggio animato a Brett Albert * 2012 - Online Film Critics Society ** Nomination Miglior film d'animazione a Rich Moore * 2013 - Black Reel Awards ** Miglior doppiatore a Dennis Haysbert * 2012 - Chicago Film Critics Association ** Nomination Miglior film d'animazione a Rich Moore * 2012 - Austin Film Critics Association ** Miglior film d'animazione a Rich Moore * 2012 - Georgia Film Critics Association ** Nomination Miglior film d'animazione a Rich Moore * 2013 - Eddie Awards ** Nomination Miglior montaggio in un film d'animazione a Tim Mertens * 2012 - Houston Film Critics Society ** Miglior film d'animazione a Rich Moore * 2012 - Iowa Film Critics Association ** Nomination Miglior film d'animazione a Rich Moore * 2013 - Cinema Audio Society ** Nomination Miglior sonoro in un film d'animazione] a Doc Kane * 2012 - Central Ohio Film Critics Association ** Nomination Miglior film d'animazione a Rich Moore * 2013 - Golden Reel Award ** Miglior montaggio sonoro in un film d'animazione a Frank Eulner da:Vilde Rolf de:Ralph reichts en:Wreck-It Ralph (film) es:Wreck-It Ralph fi:Räyhä-Ralf fr:Les Mondes de Ralph nl:Wreck-It Ralph (film) pl:Ralph Demolka (film) pt:Força Ralph pt-br:Detona Ralph ro:Ralph Strică-Tot ru:Ральф (мультфильм) zh:無敵破壞王 Categoria:Classici Disney Categoria:Film d'animazione